marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Thor: Ragnarok
Thor: Ragnarok is a 2017 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero Thor. It is a sequel to Thor, Thor: The Dark World, and Avengers: Age of Ultron and the seventeenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, while also being the fifth installment of Phase Three. Synopsis In Marvel Studios' Thor: Ragnarok, Thor is imprisoned on the other side of the universe without his mighty hammer and finds himself in a race against time to get back to Asgard to stop Ragnarök – the destruction of his homeworld and the end of Asgardian civilization – at the hands of an all-powerful new threat, the ruthless Hela. But first he must survive a deadly gladatorial contest that pits him against his former ally and fellow Avenger – the Incredible Hulk!GET YOUR FIRST LOOK AT MARVEL STUDIOS' 'THOR: RAGNAROK' IN A NEW PHOTO Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk **Lou Ferrigno as the voice of HulkTessa Thompson Joins The Marvel Universe In ‘Thor: Ragnarok’ *Cate Blanchett as HelaMarvel Studios Confirms Stellar New Cast Members of the Highly Anticipated 'Thor: Ragnarok' *Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Jaimie Alexander as SifJaimie Alexander on Twitter *Karl Urban as Skurge *Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster *Unknown Actor as SurturThe Fire Demon Surtur Confirmed for Thor: Ragnarok *Ray Stevenson as VolstaggIt Seems THOR: RAGARNOK Will See The Warriors Three Return To Fight The Good Fight After All *Zachary Levi as Fandral *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Unknown Actor as Miek Planet Hulk character Miek to appear in Thor: Ragnarok *Sam Neill as to-be-announced characterBREAKING: Jurassic Park's Sam Neill Will Be in Thor: Ragnarok *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor StrangeDoctor Strange *Stan Lee in a cameo role *Taika Waititi as Korg[http://www.avclub.com/article/taika-waititi-will-cameo-his-thor-movie-249475 Taika Waititi will cameo in his Thor movie] Appearances Locations *Asgard *Earth **New York City, New YorkNew York City comes to Brisbane ahead of Thor: Ragnarok shoot ***Sanctum Sanctorum''Thor: Ragnarok'' set photo *Muspelheim *Hel *SakaarPlanet Hulk's Sakaar Confirmed For Thor: Ragnarok Events *Ragnarök Items *Mjølnir *Thor's Swords *Thor's Mace *Thor's Shield *Hofund *Dragonfang *Cloak of Levitation *Eye of Agamotto Vehicles *Avengers QuinjetSet Photo Sentient Species *Asgardians *CotatiThe Cotati To Appear In 'Thor: Ragnarok' *Frost Giants *Humans *Kronans *Sakaarans *Vanir Creatures *Fenris Wolf *Valkyrior Steeds *Berserkers Organizations *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Warriors Three *Valkyrior *Einherjar *Avengers (mentioned) Mentioned To be added Production In January 2014, Variety reported that and Craig Kyle and Christopher Yost will be writing the screenplay for Thor: Ragnarok. Kevin Feige will be returning to produce and Chris Hemsworth will be returning in the title role.Marvel Taps Craig Kyle to Co-Write ‘Thor 3′ with Christopher Yost On October 2, 2015, Taika Waititi signed to direct the movie. Other candidates at the direction of the movie were , and .Taika Waititi to direct "Thor:Ragnarok" On February 25, 2016, Stellan Skarsgård confirmed that he will not have reprised the role of Dr. Erik Selvig in the movie.Stellan Skarsgård is in Avengers: Infinity War, but not Thor 3 On April 11 Natalie Portman was also confirmed to not come back for the sequel, while Tessa Thompson joined the cast as Thor's new romantic interest.'Creed' Star Tessa Thompson Joining 'Thor 3' On May 20, Marvel.com reported that Karl Urban and Jeff Goldblum have joined the cast. Cate Blanchett and Tessa Thompson were confirmed to be playing the major villain Hela and the hero Valkyrie respectively, while Anthony Hopkins and Idris Elba reprised their previous roles. Principal photography started on July 4, 2016, in Queensland, Australia. The working title for the film is "Creature Report".Jeff Goldblum Says The Grandmaster is Seeking Pleasure On July 23, 2016, at San Diego Comic-Con, Hulk's gladiator armor was revealed, along with the first piece of footage, showing Thor's and Hulk's whereabouts. On August 4, Mark Ruffalo officially finished shooting his scenes.Mark Ruffalo Wraps Filming On 'Thor: Ragnarok' Video Thor Ragnarok Teaser Trailer HD Music References External links * * * * * Category:Phase Three films Category:Thor: Ragnarok